


Spells

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, Warlock!Reader, Witch!Reader, wizard!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Anon prompted: Can I request one where Bucky is dating a witch and one night he's fed up with Sam pulling pranks on him so he asks his gf to cast some kind of freaky spell to get him back? She does and it ended up being hilarious so sam her and Bucky run around pranking the whole team with her magic.





	Spells

Bucky opens the door and stands on the doorway. His clothes are drenched and a scowl is plastered on his face.

“What happened?” you ask from the bed, where you lie comfortably while using your magic to hold the book opened and suspended in the air in front of your face.

“Sam happened,” he growls and closes the door behind him. He talks as he removes his clothes and strides to the bathroom. “I was going to train with Steve, as I usually do on Thursdays,” he says and takes his black shirt – which was deliciously clinging to his toned chest and arms – off and throws it into the bathroom. You remember he’s waiting for an answer and nod, so he keeps talking. “Sam put a water bucket on top of the door,” he shimmies out of his loose pants and enters the bathroom. You can’t get a glimpse of what you really want but it’s probably from the best since he needs your attention on other matters right now. “And I walked out first,” his voice lightly echoes on the tile walls, “And that thing just came down on my head,” he finishes as he gets the shower going.

The angrier he gets as he thinks of what happened, the more his 40’s accent becomes prominent.

You chuckle softly and lower the book onto your nightstand, rolling across your side of the bed then Bucky’s to the bathroom.

“Doll? Would you help me plan some revenge?”

“Do you wanna get him back?” you ask as you lean against the doorway, crossing your arms, watching him soak for a second on the warm water.

Bucky looks at you with his puppy dog eyes, not that you really need it at the moment. You already think this might be a good idea, from all the pranks from Sam that Bucky has been victim for the past few days. “Would you help me?”

You shrug, “As long as we don’t seriously injure him, gladly. This might be a good idea.”

“You know what I think is a good idea?” he asks as he raises his eyebrows at you then looks pointedly at the shower.

You openly laugh as you get to removing your own clothes.

First, calm him down. Then, plan revenge.

***

“You sure this will work out?”

The plan is simple: make him wat a super, delicious, tasty caramel onion. The trick is the how.

“I’m sure,” you grin. “Sam won’t even know what hit him.”

Before you could go to your position, Bucky gently holds your wrist and kisses your hand. “Thank you for doing this, [Y/n].”

“Of course.”

You lean in and kiss his lips briefly before getting into position. As you walk to the living room, you twist your wrist to fill the air with the smell of caramel. You snap your fingers and the perfect apple caramel stick appears floating in front of you.

“Sam,” you sing-song as you go into the living room.

Sam is on the couch, watching some trash reality TV show.

“Don’t even come close, [Y/n]. I know you’re up to something, after all the recent pranks I’ve been doing to your boyfriend. Don’t come close.” You ignore him and sit on the couch next to him. Sam retracts his legs and uses a throw pillow as a shield. “Stay. Away.”

“Easy, Sam,” you use your free hand to push the pillow down, back onto the cushions. “I particularly think the pranks were funny, especially the one the pepper on his pizza. Genius,” you smirk at him.

Sam seems to preen at that. Oh poor man, if he only knew what’s coming for him.

“I cooked a little something just now-“

“This amazing smell is something you cooked?” he asks, mesmerized as he closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

“That it is,” you nod. “It’s caramel. I drenched an apple with it and thought you might want a bite?”

You show him the apple caramel stick and his eyes go huge and his jaw goes slack. But he quickly shakes his head and eyes you suspiciously.

“What are you hiding from me, [Y/L/n]?”

“Nothing,” you declare. “Do you want me to take the first bite?”

“Yeah. Yes, that sounds safe enough,” Sam concedes.

“Okay.”

You’re about to bite when he holds out a hand.

“Just,” Sam pleads, “Not too big of a bite, okay?”

You roll your eyes fondly. “There’s more in the kitchen, but I doubt you’ll trust any of the ones I’ve made so far.”

“Pretty much. So hurry up and bite it!”

You do so and the satisfying sound of the apple fills the room.

“Happy now?” you ask, offering him the stick. He cheerfully takes hold of it.

“Yes, yes! Thank you, [Y/n], so much! You’re the best!”

But right when Sam’s about to sink his teeth into the apple, you blink and the fruit turns into its true form”: the onion.

“What the hell?!” Sam squeaks as he spits the onion out from his mouth and getting up from the couch to run to the kitchen, squealing about water. You laugh out loud and faintly hear Bucky joining in from the hallway, a loud thud coming right after. He fell to the ground.

You’ve barely recovered when Sam gets back and you and Bucky fall into laughter again. It doesn’t take long before Sam joins in.

“That was…” he gasps, “Genius!”

“I wish I had recorded!” you cry.

“We can tell everyone about it, at least,” Bucky suggests, crawling to the couch.

You stop short.

“Why tell them,” you look at the men in front of you, “If we can repeat it?”

Throughout the day, you, Bucky and Sam go from each and every member of the team to repeat the prank. Out of everyone, the way Steve jumped so high his head left a bump on the ceiling was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
